dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson Kent
Grayson Kent is a lawyer at Harrison & Parker, and one of the main characters of the series. He was Deb Dobkins's boyfriend until her death. Still mourning her, he started working at Harrison and Parker, the same law firm Jane (who was now inhabited by Deb's soul) works in. They become really good friends who often ask advice from each other. He seems to have great respect for Jane's abilities as a lawyer and he cares about her to some extent. Early life Grayson was raised by his mother and stepfather, whom he considers his dad. His biological father left when Grayson was 3 after losing the family finances in a scam. Season 1 In the first episode, he becomes the new lawyer at Harrison and Parker. He is aware of Kim Kaswell's attraction to him but ignores it as he is still pining for Deb. He eventually kisses Kim and they have a short-lived fling. During the course of their relationahip, he admits to Deb/Jane that he saw some of Deb in Kim but Kim later ends the relationship because she feels he isn't ready to be with her, despite Deb/Jane's approval. He is unaware that Kim might be carrying his unborn child until Deb/Jane congratulates him on being a father, but he later learns from Kim that it is a false alarm. Season 2 Grayson begs Parker to represent Jane at her disbarment hearing when Tony Castro refuses. In the middle of the season he meets Vanessa Hemmings, a lawyer who works together with him and Jane on a case involving two sisters. They have great chemistry and soon he begins dating her. Jane becomes jealous of Vanessa but continues to hide her feelings from Grayson. They become serious as Vanessa decides that she wants her parents to meet him. Her parents make him very nervous as they talk about marriage and children and he is unsure whether he wants to settle down. He then brakes up with Vanessa because he feels that he is not ready to marry h er. At the same time, he asks Jane to dinner where he informs her that he is going to propose to Vanessa that night because he did not want to lose another great woman and he asks Jane to be his best man. Jane becomes very upset and stomps out of the restaurant passing Vanessa angrily as she is now entering. As she crosses the street and makes it to the other side, Grayson runs after her, confused about her behavior, and gets struck by a van in the middle of the road. Jane then runs to him as he lays in a puddle of blood. He smiles at her and says "Deb" before closing his eyes. Season 3 In the third season, Grayson has been unconscious for several days but is frequently visited by Jane and Vanessa. Jane holds his hand at one point telling him she is Deb and begs him to wake up. He does wake up but then does not recognize her. The doctor then tells her he has lost his memory for a short while but would gain it back soon. Jane visits him again but it is revealed that he only remembers what happened before the the dinner, his memory of what happened between him and Jane after that was gone. He tells Jane that he and Vanessa are getting married in a month's time and asks her to be his best man again to which she then finally agrees. In the second episode he is has mostly recovered and returns to work. He asks Jane to help him with his wedding, which she agrees to. Relationships Deb Dobkins Grayson was dating Deb and was planning to propose before her accident occurred. Grayson spends a lot of time trying to get over Deb but it isn't til season 2 when he plans on proposing to his girlfriend at the time, Vanessa. Jane Bingum Jane was the one who recommended Grayson to Parker. He respects her and has asked for her advice many times. In season 4, Grayson begins to show feeling for Jane and has attempted to tell her. However, Luke prevents him long enough to have Jane proposed to Owen. When he seemingly disappears, Grayson comforts her throughout that time, increasing his feelings for her. In Jane's Getting Married, he finally confessed his true feelings for her and they share a kiss. However, Owen has watched the scene and has a heart attack, prompting Jane and Grayson to worry about him. Fred Jay Parker Parker is Grayson's boss at Harrison & Parker. Kim Kasswell In season 1, Kim becomes interested in Grayson. Eventually they kiss. Kim decides to not let it go further because in her opinion Grayson isn't ready for a new relationship yet. However, Grayson later pursues her himself and they date for a while. Still, he can't seem to let Kim into the house he and Deb shared. Kim realizes that he isn't ready to let go of Deb and ends the relationship. Teri Lee Vanessa Hemmings Category:Main Cast Category:People who know that Jane is Deb Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Works at H&P Category:Characters Category:People who have been in an accident Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters